Harry Uchiha Uzumaki
by Chooch77
Summary: What if James and Lily had different heritages? What would that mean for Harry? Harry/harem Sasuke/Ino Naruto/Non-fangirl Sakura


**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new fic. I hope that you all enjoy and I am so sorry for the long wait in between chapters, I just haven't had the spark recently.**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**Harem Lord is back!**

**Summary: What if James and Lily had other family that was still alive at the time? What if they took him in? A Harry Potter/Naruto crossover with Harry being an Uchiha and an Uzumaki.**

**Pairings: Harry/harem Sasuke/Ino Naruto/Non-useless Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the affiliated jutsus or spells. I do, however, own any that I may find the time to invent.**

**Chapter 1: The birth of an improbability**

"Just push a little bit more, Lily," James urged his wife, who was having their baby at the time.

"Can't you see I'm trying," Lily screamed at him.

James recoiled back in a sulk for a few seconds before moving back beside his wife.

"Keep it up, Lily, this can't be worse than Voldemort's crucio!" James encouraged her.

He winced at the scathing glare that Lily shot him at that. That was worse than his family's glare with their Sharingan on!

That's right, James was an Uchiha at birth, but he was adopted into the Potter family and given magic by an old and supposedly dark ritual that transferred magic from one person to another. It was dark only by ministry classification as they did not want the word of the magic to get out and have people killing one another.

His wife was currently reminding him of her sister, Kushina. Lily was a genetic impossibility: being born with both chakra and magic in her system.

She was ostracized by her clan except for Kushina when they had seen her doing increasingly weird things, but they were soon contacted by a family from the outside and sent her off to live with them.

The pair of them had met up later in life at the school called Hogwarts and had hit it off roughly at first, Lily being reminded of her clan and James hating her best friend, but later on in the years, they got friendlier and became a couple.

They had escaped Voldemort and met him in combat three different times, after which they had went into hiding due to a prophecy by a seer that Dumbledore had recently hired.

The reason that they had gone into hiding is because one of Voldemort's death eaters had overheard the meeting and ran away to tell him. The only good thing was that they had only gotten the first part of the prophecy, they didn't know what would happen if Voldemort came after him.

That child was being born then.

They didn't know how Harry would turn out with the different heritages in him, but they could only suspect.

However, a few minutes later, Harry came out.

Harry opened his eyes and both James and Lily gasped as they saw a one-tomoe Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"James, this is amazing, this must be the youngest that anyone has ever developed the Sharingan." Lily said softly as she rocked Harry.

James nodded solemnly, this meant that his bloodline was perhaps the strongest.

The couple waited a few weeks afterwards, but Harry did not show any signs of their bloodlines and they were giving up hope on it ever happening.

They were just contemplating the last steps in their plan when the wards to their house was breached and Voldemort got in.

"Peter betrayed us," James said.

They had suspected it, but James had hoped beyond all hope that they were just being paranoid.

"We have no time to sulk, do you remember the plan," Lily snapped at her husband.

Normally, she wasn't so tempermental, but she couldn't afford any distractions as she and James started the spell that they were planning.

James had gotten good enough with the spell that all he needed was a subtle wand movement.

Lily, on the other hand, needed a rune underneath her to cast it without error.

The spell that they were planning would transfer all of their power into Harry and give him a way to protect himself in the future.

The second set of runes that were under Harry would go off a few seconds later with a time delay.

The delay was thirty seconds after it was activated, and it would send everything in the crib over to the shinobi nations, hidden under a genjutsu by the edge of Japan.

They had put a note in it talking about the prophecy, how Harry had already developed the Sharingan, Lily and James' histories, and about the ritual that they had done. They had also put a note saying that if the letter reached them, their attempt had succeeded.

Now, it was time for some improvised acting.

Lily rushed up the stairs and to the crib to get the spell completely ready on her end and James kept up his acting.

The door then burst open and Voldemort strode in calmly.

James spun around real fast so that Voldemort wouldn't see the wand motion and smirked before calling out.

"Lily, it's him, take Harry and run!" He said before making a fake run up the stairs to buy his wife a bit more time.

James made the wand motion and spun around as he was hit with the killing curse.

James fell to the ground and Voldemort never even stopped to take notice of the small blue trail that went up the stairs to Harry.

That trail represented the chakra and magic of James flowing into Harry.

Lily checked the spell on her end and smiled grimly as she saw that Harry's Sharingan had evolved to one tomoe in the right eye and two in the left. She also felt the chakra and magic flowing into him.

Lily then activated the rune and had it to her life signature, meaning that when she died, the time delay would work.

She spun around and screamed as she saw Voldemort.

"No, not Harry! Take me instead!" She yelled out as she stood over the ritual.

Voldemort sneered as he saw her standing in his way, Severus had asked for her after he killed James, but, he could always lie and say that she wouldn't move.

Besides that, there was no way that he was sparing a mudblood.

He cast the killing curse and strode over the body.

Once again, he did not even notice the strings or the runic countdown on the side of the crib.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I must say, I wish that you could join my side with the power that you hold, but, fate has proclaimed differently." Voldemort sneered.

Thirty seconds.

He raised his wand and got ready to cast.

Twenty nine seconds.

He cleared his throat.

Twenty eight.

He started on his pronuciation of the spell.

Twenty seven.

"Avada" he started.

Twenty six.

He did not even notice the shield start activating.

Twenty five.

"Kedavra," He finished with a smirk as he watched the spell go out of his wand.

Twenty four.

The shield rose and the two spells collided with each other.

Twenty three.

The small blue trail started from her body as the shield started falling.

Twenty two.

The remainder of the shield's power sped into Harry, as did the blue ball.

Twenty one.

Voldemort frowned as his Avada Kedavra fizzled out before it hit Harry.

Twenty.

Voldemort shrugged and started the casting process once again.

Nineteen.

"Avada-" He started.

Eighteen.

"Kedavra," He smirked.

Seventeen.

That was when the magic and chakra of both Lily and James fully took to Harry.

Sixteen.

The killing curse struck Harry and struggled with the power that Harry now commanded.

Fifteen

The struggle continued for a few seconds.

Fourteen.

The curse finally rebounded.

Thirteen.

A stunned Voldemort was hit by his own spell.

Twelve.

Voldemort fell to the ground.

Eleven.

Voldemort's shade came out of his body and growled at Harry before lunging at him.

Ten.

The two forces collided.

Nine.

Voldemort found what it meant to meet an immovable object.

Eight.

Voldemort gave up from that angle.

Seven.

He then went back to his body and started getting into it.

Six.

His body started up, but it could not do anything yet.

Five.

Voldemort growled in frustation and finally twitched a finger.

Four.

Harry started glowing.

Three.

Voldemort had finally moved his hand.

Two.

He noticed the glow and tried to move, only to spasm.

One.

Harry's body glowed brightly as he was transported away.

The spell, however, had the unexpected result of exploding the house, leaving nothing of Voldemort's old body.

However, the shade of him was able to flee before he was struck by the explosion by abandoning the body.

No one would see Harry in the wizarding world for years.

The one who was supposed to be hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived was presumed dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"I'm tellin' ye' Albus, tha' Harry ain't there." Hagrid said with a frown on his face.

Dumbledore looked furiously throug the wreckage, hoping to find Harry.

"He has to be, he is the one who was marked," Albus said frantically, finally using a spell to check.

He was dismayed when the results said that there was no one there.

He then stood up and strode with a purpose before grabbing an old and smelly sock.

"Wha' are ye' doin' with that, Albus?" Hagrid asked confusedly.

"There is a way that we can know for certain whether Harry is truly dead or not: The Hogwarts register." Dumbedore said.

Hagrid's countenance immediately brightened at that, he hadn't even thought of that!

"Brilliant!" Hagrid chortled out.

The Hogwarts register had a list of students that had been enrolled at Hogwarts and their status. It didn't tell where they were, but it told of their conditions.

Since Harry was enrolled, he would show up if he was alive and healthy in blue, and in dark red if he was dead.

They were hoping for the former to be true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Dumbledore portkeyed the two of them into his office and he immediately scrambled for the book.

He turned to the P section and looked confused as he went to the Potters.

There was Frederick, George, Harvey, and Ian, but no Harry.

He slumped down confused, even if Harry was dead, he would still have shown up.

However, if Dumbledore had looked closer at the list, he would have seen that James and Lily both had two last names and would have thought to check them.

For Harry Potter was now officially known as Harry Uchiha-Uzumaki by magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In the ninja world, in the hidden continent as it was known to the rest of the world, a baby had just appeared in the middle of a meeting between Fugaku and Mikoto (read Fugaku did all the talking and Mikoto was his trophy) and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi blinked.

Fugaku blinked.

And then both of them screamed.

That caused a chain reaction as the Anbu in the room screamed.

This caused the receptionist to scream.

The chuunin in the lobby, instead of helping, screamed as well.

This caused the villagers outside to scream.

Then the outscurts of the village screamed.

All of the village was screaming very soon.

After five minutes of screaming, everyone finally calmed down.

"Why the hell is there a baby in my office, Fugaku?" Sarutobi demanded.

"Me? I thought this was baby was yours!" Fugaku said.

Mikoto went up to the baby and saw a note on it.

"Um, Fugaku-san, Hokage-sama," Mikoto called, getting their attention to her.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"There's a note on the baby." She said.

Sarutobi and Fugaku both went over to the baby and picked up the note.

Sarutobi opened the note and cleared his throat.

_Dear Sarutobi Hiruzen (or whoever is Hokage now),_

_My name is Lily, but you might know me better as Kushina's sister. I married James, Fugaku's brother._

_Later on after that, we were forced into hiding by someone with a special talent that they call magic, it Is extremely rare, however, both I and James have it. Anyway, the man who was after us is named Voldemort, or, in reality, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is what they call a dark lord over here._

_The reason that we were forced into hiding was because of a prophecy._

_The prophecy goes:_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and all followers approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him and having three strange abilites, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his conqueror, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. He will be an abomination._

_If you are reading this, then the prophecy came true and our attempts to get our son to safety were successful in nature. We have successfully given Harry (that is his name) three bloodlines: magic, Sharingan, and the chakra of the Uzumaki as well as their longetivity. If my calculations are right, he should have about the chakra of the Yondaime Hokage._

_He has already awakened his Sharingan, so we wish him to be with people that will teach him to harness his power._

_Thank you,_

_Lily Uzumaki_

Everyone in the office was stunned.

Fugaku turned on his Sharingan and gasped out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Sarutobi was the first to act a minute later.

"Wake him up," he ordered Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded and put smelling salts in his face and then waited a few minutes.

Fugaku didn't wake up.

Mikoto developed a tick in her eye.

One thing that most people didn't know was that she was friends with Kushina.

And, she had learned her temper.

"WAKE UP!" Mikoto shouted at him.

Fugaku jumped up and pulled a kunai out, and then he looked around.

"Where is the trouble?" He demanded.

The Hokage just sweatdropped at that.

He then cleared his throat.

"I need to know if what the letter said was accurate. Can you tell us what you saw before you fainted?" The Hokage asked.

"I didn't faint." Fugaku responded immediately.

Mikoto coughed at that.

"Yes, you did." The Hokage said.

"No, I didn't. I just decided the floor was a good place to nap and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Fugaku denied.

"Dear, you fainted." Mikoto sighed, why did her husband have to be so troublesome?

"No, I fell asleep. Someone must have cast a powerful genjutsu to make it seem like I fainted." Fugaku said.

The Anbu in the room could be heard snickering.

That was, until Fugaku used a Sharingan enhanced glare to silence them.

"Okay, so, before you fell asleep," Somehow, Sarutobi managed to stay that with a straight face, "what did you see?"

"I was surprised, to be honest with you." Fugaku confessed.

"About what? Did the document over exaggerate?" Sarutobi asked, needing information.

"No, if anything, it under exaggerated the amount of chakra he has." Fugaku denied.

Sarutobi blinked, but that was the only sign that he was surprised.

"Anbu, leave this room," Sarutobi commanded.

"Why did you do that, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked, for once being polite.

"I need to know, if you take this boy in, will you use him for your rebellion," The Hokage asked seriously.

Fugaku tensed at that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fugaku said.

"Don't even try it, I may be old, but I am no fool. Remember that the next time you try to sneak something past these old eyes." Sarutobi snapped.

"Why haven't you done anything yet," Fugaku asked.

He would surely have killed them all if he knew.

"Because, until you actually start to enact your plans, there is still hope for you to stop this madness." Sarutobi said softly.

"This is not madness, this is a matter of my clan getting respect." Fugaku growled out.

"This won't just be your clan and the ninja, this will be the entire village. Have you thought of the consequences of those actions?" Sarutobi growled.

"What consequences could be grave enough to stop this?" Fugaku growled out. He was looking for a way out, not that he would show it.

"Try the next ninja war. The coup that you are planning will wipe out at least 20% of the ninja of this village. The other village will catch wind. And, after the Kyuubi attack a year ago, we don't have enough ninja to fight back, we will be slaughtered." The Hokage said gravelly.

Fugaku reeled back, he hadn't thought of the plan or the consequences, he had been coerced by one of the elders on his council.

"I promise I shall not use Harry in the plan if I get him." Fugaku said.

For most, that statement would not mean much, but Fugaku had always been a man of his word, never breaking from it in his entire life.

"Also, even though I will probably be removed as head of the clan for this, I promise to not be a part of the plan when it is time to begin." Fugaku said.

The Hokage nodded and Mikoto sat stoically still.

She wasn't a part of the council, and not part of the plan, so there was no need to worry about her for it.

"So, I will ask you this. Will you take Harry in? Also, will you let him be friends with Naruto if he decides to? They are family, after all." Sarutobi asked.

"I will, to both questions. It would not be right to deny someone of their family due to something like a demon in their gut." Fugaku answered.

"Good, now, Mikoto, will you take Harry in? I do not want him to be seen just yet. I still have business with Fugaku." Sarutobi said with a kind smile on his face.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Mikoto said.

She picked Harry up and Shunshined him right home.

"Now, let us get the adoption papers," Sarutobi said.

Fugaku scowled, this was one portion of the meeting he was not looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mikoto had taken Harry back home and taken him to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was recently born after the Kyuubi attack took place.

He was about two months, so Harry would be the elder brother, but the younger one of the older sibling, Itachi.

"Mother," a voice drawled out, "why did you bring home a child?"

Mikoto turned around and quickly covered a smirk; it was time to corrupt her son.

Itachi would later be turned away from girls for the rest of his life, as would Sasuke, but, Harry wouldn't get the talk.

**Done! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! I need 7 reviews to get chapter 2 done and ready.**

**Thank you for your patience in me getting this story out!**


End file.
